The Gift of a Fire Stone
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Giftfic for EmoxJerk: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :  Why was the Champion of Hoenn looking for a Fire Stone just because the Lavaridge Gym Leader wanted to evolve her Growlithe? Even HE didn't know the exact answer. CandleStickShipping: Steven/Flannery or Daigo/Asuna


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMOXJERK! I decided to write this for you instead of drawing something, because I think my writing skills are better than my drawing skills :P And you're turning 18, into an adult, which is a pretty big thing! :) I hope this one-shot doesn't turn out too bad or Flannery isn't too OOC and that you like it (you are way better than me at CandleStickShipping stuff), and have an awesome birthday, **_**mon amie**_**! :) *hugs and hearts***

**For any other readers, this is a Steven/Flannery or Daigo/Asuna fic (CandleStickShipping), and italics represent a flashback. GracefulShipping hint, slight inclusion of **_**A Hole Lotta Trouble. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Weavile in HG can finally beat Red's Pikachu in one hit with Ice Punch! Yay! Don't own Pokémon.**

**The Gift of a Fire Stone**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

Deep inside Granite Cave, Hoenn Champion Steven Stone drained his fifth water bottle and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He'd been inside the cave on Dewford Island for almost three days now, searching for a most coveted Fire Stone. To those who knew of Steven's reputation, it was nothing new; Steven scoured the Pokémon world for rare stones, and this recent craze for a Fire Stone was just part of that. But the real story behind this quest had begun in Lavaridge Town four days prior.

_The Hoenn Elite Four had advised Steven and Wallace to check up on all the Hoenn Gyms to see if everything was going fine. With nothing else to do, both Champions agreed, and set off, splitting the eight Gyms into half. Steven called out his Metagross to fly on. He loved the view atop Metagross when he was flying, with Hoenn's lush foliage, sparkling waters, and clean towns. His home region never ceased to amaze him._

_Steven first landed in Mossdeep City to check on Tate and Liza's Gym, and things were normal there. He met Wallace halfway to Rustboro City, and by the happy-as-a-schoolgirl look on his friend's face, Steven knew Wallace had just come from the Fortree City Gym—and run into Winona. With a grin, he shouted to the other Hoenn Champion, "Wallace, I'm heading to Rustboro, Mauville, and Lavaridge! Did you check out Petalburg yet?"_

"_I did! I'll go to Sootopolis, then! Meet you back in Ever Grande!"_

_Steven landed in Rustboro City about ten minutes later, and found Roxanne's Gym to be bustling with new faces in the Pokémon League, as always. On foot, he traveled to Mauville City, where Wattson happily greeted him and assured him that everything was fine. And so, Steven headed for Lavaridge._

_The small town at the foot of Mt. Chimney seemed a little quiet, but such was to be expected. Steven took the familiar turn around the hot springs and passed through the doors of the Gym._

_Flannery whipped around, seemingly expecting a challenger, because Steven could see a spark in her eyes. But upon seeing Steven, her tough demeanor crumbled into a faint blush. A Growlithe at Flannery's feet yipped joyfully and bounded to Steven. "_Growl!_"_

"_Hello, Flannery," Steven greeted with a warm smile, bending down to pat the yipping Growlithe. "And hello to you, too!"_

"_H-hello," Flannery managed with a smile of her own. "How are you, Steven?"_

"_Eh, normal as normal can get for me," Steven chuckled. "And you?"_

_Flannery shrugged and pushed back her red bangs, annoyed to only have them fall back into place. "Normal, I suppose."_

"_Getting a lot of challengers?"_

"_Yeah." Flannery was unable to stop a proud grin from spreading across her face. "And I've beaten the last five!"_

_Steven laughed and put a hand on Flannery's shoulder, not knowing that the young Gym Leader's heart began to pound at his touch. "See, it just takes some time for you to adjust and then you can achieve your greatest potential. And look, now you're doing marvelously! I'm proud of you, Flannery."_

_Flannery could feel Steven's gaze directed at her and she blushed, but when she looked up, he was petting Growlithe again. "Is this the newest addition to your team? It seems like it's at a very high level."_

_The Fire-type Gym Leader nodded, a little excitedly. "This Growlithe's strong, all right! But one day I'd love for this Growlithe to evolve into a majestic Arcanine! Except . . ." Flannery bit her lip. "I don't have a Fire Stone for it to evolve."_

_Something inside of Steven seemed to awaken. "Really?"_

"_Yeah . . . sometime I could take a day off to find a Fire Stone or something, but I don't know . . . I suppose it can stay a Growlithe, but I would like an Arcanine . . ."_

"_Well, Arcanine or not, this is a fine Growlithe, Flannery," Steven responded with a smile. His eyes fell on his watch, and he jumped. "Oops, I have to get back to the Pokémon League building . . . I'll drop by soon, okay?" He smiled again, and Flannery's heart jumped._

"_O-okay . . . see you."_

"Growl! Growl!_"_

"_See you both soon!"_

_Steven stepped outside and released his Metagross. He climbed onto its back, but this time as he flew, he didn't awe at Hoenn's scenery—he was thinking about Flannery._

And that's how it had all began. What was the Champion of Hoenn doing relentlessly looking for a Fire Stone just because the Lavaridge Gym Leader wanted to evolve her Growlithe? Even _he_ didn't know the exact answer. All he knew was that ever since the day he'd gone to the Lavaridge Gym, he was thinking about Flannery—_a lot_. Why was the young Fire-type Gym Leader popping into his mind at random times?

All of Steven's thoughts were pushed out of his head when he heard a sudden crash, and then yelling. He was on his feet immediately. _What was that? Almost no one comes around to Granite Cave . . . it sounds like trouble, though!_

Steven listened carefully, and could tell the sounds were coming from the eastern part of the cave, outside of his corridor. He grabbed his backpack and ran outside.

Steven stopped short, almost having run over a pile. He knelt down curiously as the pile twitched and separated into a young boy with glasses, a Meowth, and a Pikachu.

"Are . . . are you Steven Stone?" the boy asked, rubbing his head.

Steven nodded curiously. "Yes, I am . . ."

_A couple of hours later . . ._

Steven waved down at Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu as Metagross levitated farther and farther above the ground. "Thank you very much, all of you! I hope to see you again soon!"

Steven felt extremely giddy as he looked at the glistening red-orange stone in his hands. He'd finally found the Fire Stone! _I can't wait to see Flannery's reaction!_

Steven knew he was thinking very unlike himself, but he was too caught up in the moment to mind.

In Lavaridge, Steven burst through the doors of the Gym. He was about to call out for Flannery, but he noticed her engaged in a battle with a female challenger. The Trainer seemed to be calling her last Pokémon. Flannery, to Steven's embarrassment, noticed the Champion standing at the door. "Hi, Steven! I'll be with you in a moment, okay?" Steven nodded and proceeded to watch the battle.

"This is my last Pokémon, but it's my hardest!" The opponent Trainer took out a Love Ball. "Go, Marshy!" The blue mud-fish Pokémon took a defensive stance.

Flannery grinned confidently. "A Water-type, eh? Don't worry, I can handle it! Go, Arcanine!"

Steven froze. _An . . . Arcanine?_

The Trainer looked a little worried. "C'mon, Marshy, Hydro Pump!"

Flannery looked unfazed. "Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!"

The majestic Legendary Pokémon sped through the Marshtomp's Hydro Pump and hit the attacking Pokémon. Upon impact, the Marshtomp slid back, but still seemed in the battle.

"Try another Hydro Pump, Marshy, you can do it!"

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed again! Finish it!"

Again, Arcanine dashed out of the Hydro Pump's way and struck the Marshtomp. This time, it was out.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Gym Leader Flannery is the winner!"

"Yes!" Flannery cheered. "Great job, Arcanine!"

"_Arr!_" Arcanine barked.

"Indeed, a wonderful battle, Flannery," Steven smiled, approaching her. He was now a bit nervous.

Flannery blushed. "Thank you, Steven. It's nice hearing that from you." She looked down at Steven's hands and her hand flew to her mouth. "Steven, this . . ."

_Oh, I forgot to put it away!_ "Oh, um . . . y-you said you wanted a Fire Stone . . . and I kinda went looking for it . . . but I see you have an Arcanine now, that's great!"

Flannery looked at her feet, and there was a silence stretched between the two for a few moments. Steven looked at his feet, too, in embarrassment, when suddenly, he felt warmth on his lips and slender hands slip into his. The Fire Stone dropped to the floor. His eyes widened when Flannery drew away from him, blushing a little.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I just—I like you." Flannery looked at her feet. "Thank you for . . . for trying to get that Fire Stone for me, too."

Steven smiled, and he lifted Flannery's chin, pressing his lips to hers. "That's all right," he whispered against her lips, his arm circling her waist. "I like you, too, Flannery."

Steven felt Flannery smile against his lips, and she finally responded to his kiss. The new couple held their embrace—unbeknownst to the fact that the challenger Trainer and Flannery's Arcanine were watching them in pure shock.

This was going to take a lot of explaining.

**A/N: And there it is! Again, EmoxJerk, a very happy birthday to you, and I hope you liked this one-shot! :) Please review generously, everyone!**


End file.
